Generally, beverages such as mineral water and juice, or other liquid or gel material such as pharmaceutical agents and detergents are container in a variety of containers, which is then packed, delivered, and sold. A closer is coupled on an opening of the container. In use, a user opens the closer and exhausts the contents. When the content is beverage, the user drinks the content with his/her lip contacting the spouting portion or using a straw.
The container may be a synthetic resin bottle or a pouch container, or a paper container. When the container is the pouch container, a spouting body is attached on the pouch container and the spouting body is closed by a closer.
However, such a conventional spout assembly for the liquid container is designed to depend on only the coupling force between the closer and the opening of the container, sufficient seal force cannot be provided. That is, there may be a leakage even by small external shock.